


Red Rose and Lavender

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: A bunch of Yukina x Ran one shots! Feel free to give feedback, it's very much appreciated since I'm still a beginner! Constructive criticism is also welcome!





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ so this is gonna be a series of YukiRan One-shots or maybe some might have more than one part? I'm still new to using AO3 , so I don't really know what's going on lol . But I hope y'all enjoy these and continue to support ! Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina was stopping by at circle to pick up something she forgot , but little did she know that another person was there and was looking awfully upset.

What she heard was a melody , beautifully echoing in her ears. Whoever was playing this was undoubtedly gifted with playing the instrument. 

It was a dark melancholic strain and tune , giving out a very mournful vibe, yet something about it made it very alluring and beautiful. 

Yukina entered the live house , coming to pick up something she had forgotten earlier when she was using one of the rooms to practice for a live show. It was a simple book she needed for her homework. 

Yukina was mysteriously captivated by the sorrowful sound of the guitar emitting from the slightly opened rehearsal room door. She cautiously opened the door a bit more , her eyes wandered to find the source of the sound. 

She looked up to see a very familiar figure ; she was sitting on a chair in the corner , one of her legs over the other as the bright , red , guitar sat comfortably on her lap. Her raven short hair , with a streak of it being red on her left side , it was no doubt , Mitake Ran , her junior and rival. 

However , something seemed weirdly wrong about the girl. For one , she was alone and was playing a melancholic tune with none of her fellow band members with her. She was looking down at her guitar , her face almost emotionless ; she looked as if she was giving up

Yukina's gaze slowly looked up to see Ran's face and her eyes could only widen at what she saw. Ran's eyes were dull and half-lidded , her cheeks shining from the tears that were slowly streaming down her face . She was crying. She was crying ? That prideful , tough , and a strong willed person as hardworking as her ? 

Yukina waited for Ran to finish the heart-breaking piece , before she decided to speak up. 

"Mi...Mitake..San ?" 

Ran let out an exhale of satisfaction , before yukina's sudden calling caused her to jump in surprise . 

"M-Minato San?! W-why're you--" 

Ran got startled , standing up in the process. She looked away almost immediately wiping her tears , not wanting to show her face to her senior. She clutched onto her guitar looking down , arching her brows. 

"W-What are you doing here?" 

She could only ask , not really bothering looking at her whatsoever . She didn't expect someone , moreover yukina , to come in this very moment. She felt very awkward , yet , she kept her distance from her , her leg fidgeting.

"Uh.. I just wanted to take something I forgot." 

Yukina pointed her finger at her forgotten textbook, a bit close to where ran was standing . She didn't want to make ran feel uncomfortable and get too close , but she had to take what she came for in the first place.

Yukina noticed ran was stepping back just a little bit , which made her a bit worried. She took her book and looked over at the other , tilting her head slightly. 

"Are you..uh...okay?" 

It was a fair question to ask , for she was curious as of what was going on. She's never witnessed Ran feeling so down or seen her cry before. 

"I-I'm fine." Ran said. 

"No , you're not." Yukina retorted. 

Ran irked and felt a bit irritated but was cautious at the same time. Yukina noticed how she was also wearing really baggy clothing and a hood , which was weird to do in this summer heat. She let out a sigh. 

"Look , I saw you crying. I'm not just gonna pretend I didn't see that and walk away." 

Ran furrowed her eyebrows in an uncomfortable manner , putting her guitar back in the case and carried it on her shoulder , giving Yukina her back. 

"I'm taking my leave-"  
"Wait." 

Yukina stopped her and hesitantly reached for her arm , holding it tightly , which made ran wince slightly in pain and struggle out of her clutch. 

"What are you doing? Nothings wrong and even if there is , It's none of your business."

Ran's tone was low and a bit shaky , her eyes wandering around. She was lying ; Yukina knew that , for it clearly showed on her face. Her shaky orbs and flushed cheeks , and her body was slightly trembling , almost like she was in fear. 

"Mitake san. Let go of your guitar and talk to me. It might help you feel better."

"I told you nothings wrong! Just st-"  
"Mitake san!"

Yukina interrupted her outburst with an outburst of her own , clearly unsatisfied and upset , her hands crossed on her chest. Ran clicked her teeth and sat on the floor , her back resting on the wall as she looked the other way. 

"Don't worry. I won't do anything , and uh , you can talk to me if you'd like? Actually , please do." 

She was overly worried ; Yukina went next to Ran and sat a few centimeters away from her. 

"Stupid." Ran was embarrassed , hugging her knees and just slightly shifting her gaze to look at yukina for under a second before turning away again. She moved a few inches away , keeping her distance , a bit hesitant on what to say. 

Yukina could see her shaking and just exhaled , smiling slightly. 

"It's okay , take your time. And you can rest assured , I most certainly won't tell a soul about it. You should know that more than anyone else." 

She's never really interacted with her this much before , and given it was about a topic that was most likely deep , it felt weird for her. 

Ran shuffled a bit , fidgeting her fingers and feeling a bit shy , yet scared at the same time , but a part of her didn't really mind actually , she felt reassured. 

"I'm being physically and verbally abused. B-By my father" 

Yukina was in great shock. Did she hear her right? Her shoulders tensed up and she felt her heart sinking down. She clenched her fist to a ball , not really knowing what to say or do like this. Her mind was blank , and could only look at the other in empathy. 

Ran buried her face in her knees , gripping on her legs tightly. She didn't particularly want to face the other right now , not like this. She couldn't put herself to explaining any more details , since it was a bit taboo for her. 

"Oh, Im sorry to hear that." Yukina noticed how the room fell silent. Ran wasn't gonna day anything more than that , huh? Her brows furrowed and she slowly approached the other until their shoulders touched and stayed that way. 

"M-Minato san?" 

Yukina's hand made its way to find the other's and seized it , holding it tightly , yet ever so gently. She was bad at comforting others , since she can't even comfort herself. Ran's blush rose from her cheeks , kind of oblivious of yukina's sudden touch. 

Yukina then got an image in her head of what she can do and was a bit hesitant about it , but nonetheless tried it out. She held the other's arm firmly and pulled her towards her , giving her an awkward yet welcoming embrace. She clutched onto her back and nuzzled into her junior's neck , closing her eyes in the process. 

"Wha--W-what are y-you--?!" Ran's face flushed red and she can feel her heart accelerating and beating loud. She took a gulp and tried to calm down , but the other was too close to her liking. 

"Thank you , for telling me. I'm really sorry that this is all I can do." 

Yukina apologizes and went back to look at ran's flushed face , only for her face to gradually change into the same color as well. She couldn't help but stare at the other , since they were only a few inches apart . 

That made ran fluster and try to go back , but just as she was doing so , she fell backwards with yukina toppling on top of her. Both of them froze in place when they realized what was going on. 

Yukina was now head to head and nose to nose with the object of her desires , her front long , silky , smooth lavender hairs were resting on Ran's shoulders. Her hands were intertwined with hers , and her breathing got a bit shaky. 

"I-"  
"Uh..." 

So close. So damn close. Yukina's first thought was to go back and sit up and be as far away from the other as possible , but her body wasn't following what her mind was thinking. 

"M-Minato san? Y-you can get up now?"  
"Eh? Uh..s-Sorry.." 

But just before the girl wanted to get up they heard familiar squeals or rather gasping , followed by a loud thud , probably a bag or something falling to the ground. 

The voices belonged to none other than Lisa and Moca , their faces a bit red as they screeched in excitement. 

"Ohhh~ so erotic~~"

Moca teases with her normal sleepy sounding tone , her arms akimbo as she looked at the two on the floor , who were surprised at them.

Lisa held in a giggle and was holding onto her phone , slightly tilting it so Moca can see. 

"I'm totally setting this as my wallpaper."  
"Oh~~ send it to me too. that's a good idea~" 

Both Ran and Yukina's faces have turned red , their blush reaching the tips of their ears , looking at them in utter embarrassment. 

"M-MOCA!//"  
"Lisa!" 

Yukina quickly got off of her fellow rival and junior a bit fidgety , but clearly upset. Ran sat up and looked away from both yukina and the two , still red faced. 

They both giggled and made a run for it , which made yukina a bit pissed off , but what caught her off guard was Mitake Ran herself heading for the door , probably about to leave. 

"Wait , Mitake san!" 

She called out to her , not wanting to be all touchy and close after the incident. Ran stopped and looked over at her , but not really ; she couldn't make herself look at the other without getting all flustered. 

"You can stay over at my place for the time being , if you'd like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is acting a bit weird but whatever ig . Most of these one shots are most likely angst cause that's my type of writing lol


	2. Hurt Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran was invited to stay over at Yukina's. But what happened next was really worrying to her.

The girl stood close , slowly brushing the palm of her right hand on the other's left. Her underclassmen just looked away as a response , hiding her slightly blushing face from her. 

Since she hasn't really said anything about it or showed any signs of resistance, Yukina took this chance to intertwine her index with hers , until she felt comfortable enough to grab her whole hand , gently , a smile slowly crept her lips. 

They were walking to yukina's residence , hand in hand , no one saying a single word to each other. Ran started playing with her skirt and fiddling with her clothes , feeling very awkward. She couldn't help it ; being this close to Yukina just made her feel feel dizzy. 

Her gaze just started looking anywhere ; from the trees in the corner , to the stores they're passing , and the birds and cicadas on the trees. She couldn't have felt any hotter in this summer heat than this moment. 

"We're here." 

Yukina drags Ran inside her home , letting go of her hand almost immediately. She took off her shoes and took out to pairs of indoor slippers for her and the other.

Ran followed suit , but in a slow manner. She just felt out of place , suddenly being inside her senior's home , even though Yukina was the one who stated the idea in the first place. 

It's not that she minded , but it just felt so damn awkward , cause she's never really been to anyone else's home other than the members of afterglow , so that made her act a bit timid and observant. 

"You can go ahead and use the bath before me." 

Yukina called out to her , looking at her pointing to the inner part of her home , indicating that Ran should go ahead and shower or something. 

"I..uh..oh. I - I don't have a change of clothes.." 

She looked away , rubbing the back of her neck , while looking at her own feet. Yukina forgot about that since all this was on such short notice. She stretched her arms above her head and proceeded to go to her room , with Ran following behind her. 

"It's fine , I'll get you some clothes." 

Yukina started shuffling the clothes in her drawer looking for the right one to give the latter. She then took out a grey , cotton top with bold and thin red stripes near the sleeves and black knee length shorts . 

It really screamed Ran , and she's never really worn it a lot before , since it was a tad too big on her as well, so it was a great pick. 

"Ah thank you very much." 

Ran thanked her sheepishly , taking the clothing from yukina and bee lining to the bath. She hasn't been this giddy and anxious in a while , and that made her get in the bath faster , turning on the Luke-warm water , which pattered on her skin nicely. 

She didn't want to stay in for too long , so she finished washing up as fast as she could , drying her body before proceeding to put her clothes -or rather yukina's clothes- on. They were really light and comfortable , which made ran feel at ease. 

She greeted yukina with , a pinkish hue across her face , her hair , still wet from the bath. 

She looked cute. Yukina smiles at her thoughts and shook them off quickly and patted the empty space on the bed next to her . She was inviting ran to sit there , with a blow dryer in her hand. 

"Come here , I'll dry your hair for you."  
"Y-you don't really need to.. I'm fine."  
"Don't be like that , I don't want you catching any colds" 

Ran found further negotiation futile , and decided to walk there , giving out a defeated sigh. She sat down , feeling yukina's fingers run through her strands of wet hair , making her tense up slightly. 

She sat there silently , her clenched hands sat on her lap , as she looked down at them , trying to make her fluster disappear. Yukina opened the dryer and started drying the girls hair , gently and carefully.

She then flinched after she noticed a red mark on her nape , making her close the dryer and placed her hand on it , observing it . 

"Mitake san? What is this?"

Ran jumped in surprise and sat there , as stiff as possible , and started fretting a bit , thinking of how to explain it to her.

"Uh, yeah.. my father grabs me by my neck a lot." 

She explained , trying not to go into too much detail , not wanting to worry her.  
Yukina fell silent , deep in thought , but not for long . She wanted to know more about her , and try to reason with her as much as she could. 

"What else does he do to you?" Her tone was strict , almost scary. She rubbed her thumb on the mark slowly and carefully as to not hurt Ran. 

"Eh? Uh.. well , this and that. But , you don't have to worry ab-" 

She was cut off instantaneously , yukina grabbing both her wrists and pinning her down on the mattress. That took Ran by complete surprise , taking her a while to comprehend what was going on.

She looked up to see yukina hovering on top of her , with a serious look on her face and .....she was close. Not as close as before , but she was still close. Yukina let go of one of Ran's hands and made her way to the hem of Ran's shirt. 

She slowly pulled it up , much to Ran's dismay and fretfulness. She panicked ; yukina was now looking at her bare skin with the multiple scratches and bruises on them , making her feel very ashamed and worried.

This was the worst case scenario that could ever have happened today , and she was not ready for the outcome.

"W-what is all this ?" 

She took her fingers and traced them over the visible wounds , her eyes shaky as well as her body. Ran's face flushed red immediately at that , in utter embarrassment and , well , she was love struck. 

"I-I told you , it's my fa-father. You don't have to-" Ran was finding it difficult to form words without stuttering , the situation she was in now not helping at all. 

"What kind of father would do this to their own daughter ?" 

Ran gulped and let out a shaky breath , and stayed silent , roaming her eyes around the room to avoid eye contact with the silver haired girl on top of her. She felt massive heat and her mind went blank , not knowing what to do. 

The slight breeze hitting her bare skin , along with yukina's touch was just too much of a new sensation for her. 

"Hey, it's okay" 

Yukina lowered the fabric back down and covered her exposed stomach , cupping Ran's cheeks amiably and compassionately. She made Ran's jittery eyes lock with hers , smiling ever so softly to reassure the other that everything was okay and that she was safe with her. 

Yukina turned of the lights and pulled the covers on top of both of them and she stayed awfully close to Ran's body , avoiding contact with her until she gets approval to do so from her. 

"Can I ?" 

Ran's shoulder tensed and her cheeks flared a scarlet hue. She fidgeted with her fingers , slowly giving her a slight nod of consent , confirming it was alright. 

Yukina held Ran's waist , giggling when she heard the other let out a weird noise , seeing her cover her mouth bashfully. Yukina pulled her closer , Ran's heart refusing to shut up. 

She leaned in closer , till Ran felt a warm sensation touch her lips. 

"I love you , Mitake san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally made part two. If y'all have any prompts and situations , feel free to leave them in the comments ~~


	3. She's mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran takes a detour after leaving tsugumi's place , laying her eyes on a persistent pair assaulting someone she knew very well.

The negligible chattering of people and the clattering sound of the plates and glass cups filled her ears; it was considerably crowded today. 

It was the pleasing aroma of the hot, bitter cup of coffee in front of her that made her feel at pease and ease at the moment. 

It was the weekend, which was most likely why hazawa cafe was remarkably busy. She took a sip, while eyeing the atmosphere. She'd be here with Moca, Tomoe, and Himari; a get together, but everyone one had something to do. 

Tsugumi was running around the cafe she's in right now, it might be pretty hard for her with the orders and stuff. She did ask if she wanted help, but she rejected her saying she was fine and this wasn't the worst she's worked. Must be a hassle. 

She quietly finished her coffee, seeing Tsugumi come almost immediately giving her a smile, but that doesn't change the fact she was exhausted and busy. 

"Ran Chan! You need anything else?" 

"No, I'm good. Thanks as always, Tsugumi. Your place's coffee is always the best in town." 

Ran smiled back, slowly standing up. She was about to leave, she did want to go pass by stores and the park, get a peace of mind . 

"Thanks for being a loyal costumer Ran Chan! Then, see you." 

Tsugumi says, the brightest smile ever on her face, handing Ran what it looks like to be a paper bag. This was same as always whenever she stops by here alone. 

Tsugumi's mom would put in a to go cup of coffee for the girl to take out with her. Usually, Ran would argue that she didn't need it, but she got used to this exchange by now. 

She sheepishly accepted the bag and stood in front of the door; she made sure her white top was unwrinkled, her maroon above knee length skirt was looking okay, and her white shoes were just comfortable enough to walk in. 

"Thanks Tsugumi. Thank your mom for me too." 

She waved at the latter, taking her leave, as Tsugumi bowed slightly at her leaving appearance. The sound of the cafe's bell ringed in her ears yet again this week, something about it made her feel that today, everything was still "same as always" 

Midst her walk, she noticed that she was going to a place she's never been before, as the people she'd see on the street were getting fewer and fewer. 

What am I doing, she thinks, but doesn't necessarily stop. It shouldn't be so bad taking detours every now and then. Plus, if she got lost, there's always her phone's gps.

She glances in the bag she's holding, figuring she'll probably not drink it any time soon. She noticed that there were a good amount of sugar cubes in the bag. Did Tsugumi put them in out of stress, a simple mistake?

Ran didn't think much of it, and started looking around the city. It's awfully quiet here; The only things you can her are the chirping of the sparrows, and the crows flying high above her head. 

Was it right for her to come here? Her pace started getting slower and her eyes looking around cautiously. 

Just as she was thinking of turning back, a weird conversation caught her attention. She looked over to the direction of the voices, going just a tiny bit closer so she can catch a good glimpse of what was going on. 

"Hey sweet cake , you wanna grab a bite? Or better, wanna come over at my place?" 

"Oh! We can totally bang out at night. Have a drink or two" 

They were about college aged, flirting with a girl, or so it seems. Their flirting made her sick and felt sorry for the girl, even though she couldn't really see her from this angle. She moved slowly to the side, trying not to be noticed, looking for the girl in question. 

Ran's heart dropped. What she found was a familiar pair of a shaky amber, and waist length, silky, silver-ish lavender hair swaying in the warm wind. It was Minato Yukina, her upperclassmen and rival. 

Minato's hands were on top of each other, resting on her chest. Her eyes were wandering around, and it was hard for her to make a run for it, for they always find a way to stop her. 

Ran gritted her teeth in annoyance and frustration, her hands now clenched hard just beside her legs. It pissed her off, how they were treating her. Normally, she wouldn't have anything to do with her, but today was a different story. 

She was super uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as yukina. 

Yukina slowly inched back, looking for any chance there is to slip away, and complete her day. She'd have these occurrences from time to time, but this one was by far the worst. They were too clingy and persistent, one reason to hate the hell out of boys. 

"Come on, babe. Don't be like that~ we can have a blast together, you know. Just the three of us." 

"And about 15 others back at the dome." 

They started getting awfully close, her body started shaking. She hated how she couldn't do anything and was at a disadvantage. They just wouldn't stop and it annoyed the crap out of her. 

She flinched when she felt something grab her wrist and assumed the worst . Ah, that's it. She's done for.

"Hey, she's mine, you guys back off!" 

She was pulled in, her face buried in someone's chest. She didn't have to look up to know who's voice it was, for the deep, yet gentle voice had her heart accelerate at the moment. Her face slowly started flushing too. 

Ran held her by the waist, pointing one finger at the large, yet stupid looking college boys she's ever seen in her life. 

"Huuh? Came in to rescue your friend ? You know, you should join us too little miss."

One of them said mockingly , moving one of his hands up and down , the other in his pocket. 

"are you deaf or something ? I told you she's M I N E. Don't lay a finger on something that isn't yours to begin with"

Those words made yukina flush instantly. What did she mean by that? She subconsciously clutched onto the other's shirt, shutting her eyes tight in the process. 

She smelled nice, kinda like flowers and a slight fragrance of bitter coffee, which she surprisingly didn't mind. 

"Cmon ~~ you're obviously bluffing, just Let her go." 

"No way in hell" 

Ran inched her face closer to the other's , placing her cheeks on yukina's red ones, while glaring at them with her tongue sticking out to them as mockery. 

"Now get going, you suckers." She flicked her middle finger at them for about a second, after watching them click their teeth and take their leave. Ran held yukina's hand and pulled her away from the place, going as far away as she possibly can. 

Her grip on the girl was insanely strong, but yukina didn't really mind. She was reassured. Her hand was still shaking, thinking of possibilities that could've happened if Ran Hadn't showed up. 

She was scared, genuinely frightened. She bit her lips, her tears slightly falling down her face. 

"I - I was just acting back there, okay? T-This never happened!" It was Ran's turn to be a flustered mess. She endured this face so hard back there, her poker face nearly died. 

Well Ran was pulling her and couldn't really see her, not wanting to see her at this point as of yukina. 

Ran stopped when she saw a familiar park, and there were actually a handful of people here, which made her feel relaxed. 

"Anyway, we can just rest on the bench there-"

Ran turned around to meet yukina's eyes, and immediately regretted it. She flinched, wondering if she had done anything wrong to her. Ran felt awkward, wandering her eyes around to avoid staring at yukina's heartbreaking orbs, splattering absolute nonsense. 

Yukina clutched onto her own skirt, looking down slightly, almost as if she was bowing to her. That made ran incredibly uncomfortable, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"T-Thank you ... you saved me back there." 

She let out, fiddling with her skirt's fabric, placing one foot over the other slightly. What the heck ? since when was she this adorable ? Ran blushes slightly and looked away, scratching her cheek with her index. She didn't know what to say.

"Well , that was the right thing to do. To be honest, I was just really pissed off. How dare they do that t- I - I mean, you know, they were disgusting." 

She managed to cover up her previous sentence, earning a tired, yet the sweetest smile from the shorter girl. She's never seen her smile at her like that before, so it made her feel all giddy and shy. 

"J-just stop crying, okay? Here , you can have this. I have some sugar too."

She leaded her to the bench, taking out her to go coffee she took at tsugumi's before hand. She opened the kid and poured enough sugar in the liquid, just how yukina liked it. 

"What were you doing back there anyway?"

Yukina choked on nothing in particular, just sipping her coffee slowly. "I was chasing a cat" as if she can say that out loud to the one and only Mitake Ran. She'd rather die.

"I .. I got lost." 

She says sheepishly, slanting her eyes away. Ran chose not to interrogate her more than this and decided to look over at her, almost staring at her beautiful features. 

She shook her thoughts off and looked away. The moment she did, she felt her shoulder get heavy. Yukina rested her head at Ran's right shoulder, closing her eyes to relax. 

Ran was hesitant, making sure yukina was comfortable and okay enough to move her hand and slightly brushed against the other's fingers. And placed her head on hers too 

"This is nice." 

Yukina chuckles . They closed their eyes and enjoyed each-other's company, even though they wouldn't admit to that out loud. 

"Thank you, Ran" 

____

"Pfft, so ran~ Minato san is yours now?" 

Yukina and Ran choked. How did she know about that? 

"Fufu~~~ I know my ways "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was in the back of my mind for a while. I'm glad I managed to write it down. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠): also I'm sorry this is a bit rushed !


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran was fed up with nightmares haunting her every night. And no one can do any thing about it , except for her beloved senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~   
> This chapter is very short. I am aware. 
> 
> It's my birthday so I wrote some yukiran for myself cause no one will lol 
> 
> I'm finally 19 and I'm going to college soon so , I guess I was inspired by real life events for this one shot! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this.

It was the stench of blood that suffocated her every night. Her trembling hands , her friends , everything ; they were covered in crimson liquid. Her favorite color was haunting her once she closes her eyes , and she can't seem to see if this was a reality or just illusions. 

"Mitake San?!" 

Ahh... did she really die ? Was everyone dead as well ? 

"Mitake san , wake up!" 

Her eyes jolted open immediately , finding herself wrapped in a warm, soft piece of cotton . Oh , was it just a dream? Her eyes stung with tears , her breaths got heavy ; she was a complete mess . 

The raven haired's gaze quickly moved to the presence next to her , only to find her senior's hands cupping her cheeks , wiping the tears with her thumb . 

Yukina's eyes showed sympathy , and worry . She's never seen Ran shiver , frightened like that before for the past year that they've been living together. They were only in college , but they were roommates as well , ever since high school. 

Ran calmed down a bit before talking .

"Mina...to san?" 

Her voice cracked , and her eyes were dull. Yukina noticed the other holding her arms in a shaking manner. It had got to be a nightmare. 

"I can't....handle it ..." 

She faced the other side immediately , clenching her chest tight . She didn't want to discuss about it , not right now . 

"Mit-" Ran shut her ears and shook her head forcefully . Her eyes stared shedding tears once again , her eyebrows furrowing in fright . She felt hands going under her arms and tugged on her . Yukina nuzzled her face on her back , reaching her hand to stroke Ran's head. 

She started humming sentimental songs she used to compose back in high school to her junior. Ran closed her eyes slowly and intently heard her partner's humming. 

"Minato san..thank you , for everything." 

Was the last words she said before she went back to sleep ; peacefully .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for angsty stuff Yeet .


	5. A bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina visits ran to help composing music for a joint live , but night comes and yukina falls sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is really stupid and very hasty ? I didn't really have any good au's or prompts in mind but , I am writing a mildly adult- chapter and it's taking me quite the while to finish it. So I hope you enjoy this by then.

It was like any other day when Ran wanted to compose a new song , but this time yukina decided to come over and they would discuss and help eachother out since they were both in a slump and they had a joint live coming soon and they had to think of lyrics fast , However ...

Yukina sneezed and started to sniffle softly and blinked repeatedly to regain her focus . Cute ; ran's thoughts had overflown . And when she noticed that she was thinking about how adorable yukina was , she shook her thoughts away with a blush. The raven haired girl tilted her head sideways observing her senior . 

"Minato san? Are you okay?"

She had asked her kind of concerned about the latter . yukina flinched and shifted her sight to her friend . She smiled slightly and nodded as an answer . While yukina confirmed she was alright, the vocalist of afterglow continued playing different tunes on the guitar.

It was time for yukina to go , and ran escorted her to the door . A loud bang could be heard and the two girls flinched . Ran opens the cutrtain to see what was going on outside . A typhoon . 

"Whoa , it's raining so hard outside.."

She commented then turned to her senior to tell her she had no choice but to stay over tonight 

"minato san , its dangerous for you to-"

she stopped talking , blinking in worry when she felt her senior was a little off , and had a bad feeling about it. Ran's heart kinda sank down ; yukina's eyes were getting somewhat smaller , her face was as red as a tomato , she looked so Unfocused and fragile .

"Minato san? What's wrong?"

Ran asked when she came closer to her , putting her hand on her shoulder and furrowing her brows in sympathy. The other slowly tried to adjust her eyesight , which was getting weaker , raising her head up to meet the eyes of her junior . Yukina does nothing but give her a hesitant nod 

"nothing , I'm fi--" 

the older latter felt everything blur right before her eyes ; her vision turned black. Her body slightly wobbled , losing balance as she fainted in ran's arms . Ruby eyes grew open 

"hey?!" 

The girl's face was getting flushed red, and ran carried her bridal style to her room . 

'She's surprisingly light' 

ran slowly placed her senior on her bed , seeing how bad she looked . Sweat slowly glided down her jawline. Her face turned completely red , and her body trembled. 

Ran panicked a little bit , as she ran around the house looking for medicine , a thermometer , and well , the needs that could possibly make an ill person get well. She grabbed some hand towels , a small , cold water bucket filled with ice , a change of clothes and some water. 

Ran placed the things next o her bed and sat next to yukina , ready to somehow heal her. She took a towel and slowly wiped most of the sweat off her face , and slowly stuck the ear thermometer in her ear , waiting for the beeping sound to alarm.

"39.5?!" 

That's a high temperature , alright. The girl dipped a different towel into the icy water , squeezing the liquid out , so it wouldn't be too wet and drippy as she left it aside. 

"M-Mitake san , it's okay.."

yukina let out , her voice showed absolute sickness and tiredness , even though she denied it the whole while. Ran shot a glare at her , observing how her cold , yet gentle hand could feel the immense heat from her face and neck. 

"What's okay?! C'mon , sit up , I'll help you change into some new clothes."

Ran retorted at her , leisurely taking the girl's hand , helping her into a comfortable position. She still held on to her , staring into her sick face , which didn't suit her one bit ... or maybe it did? Her glistening eyes kept fluttering , her face was bright red , her strands of hair falling out of place , or sticking onto her face.

Ran took a while to appreciate this creature , but her mind was more focused on nursing her , and trying her best to throw her fever away.

"T-Then..excuse me"

She gently clutched on yukina's clothes , pulling it up over her head , as well as her skirt , which took more time to do , since it was embarrassing for both parties. She put on a night shirt for her , since she could expose more of her skin , and place more towels on her body. 

"Here" 

Ran lets out as she took some water and handed it over to her senior , who blinks at it and smiles , before kindly accepting it , and drinking from it slowly , since she was a bit shaky. Ran gestured her to lay on her back on the bed , after taking the water from her when she finished , so she could take care of her.

She placed the towel she prepared earlier on yukina's forehead , that made her wince from the sudden coldness applied , which went to also her neck , arms , and legs , ran placing a light blanket on top of her.

"I-I kind of apologize , mitake San ." 

Yukina remarked out of the blue , which made Ran let out a sigh , while she kept changing the towels back and forth 

"don't worry about it , I decided to do it , anyway." 

She replied , and the room went silent , for a few minutes and it was getting a bit awkward , but ran decided to not say a word , but put her all into nursing her ... friend. 

"Mitake san , thank you."

Her sudden words between breaths left Ran a blushing mess , unintentionally dropping the medicine on the floor , which she picked up embarrassedly , taking one out from the little packaging. She placed it on yukina's hand after helping her sit up again , giving her the water as well , looking away , twirling her strands of hair. 

Yukina could only smile at that and took her medicine falling back to the bed afterwards , alarmed by the lights , that suddenly went off. 

"Good night" 

Ran exclaims , tucking her in , but only to stop midway , clutching on to the sheets , as she bit her lips , standing there almost looking frozen. 

"What's wrong ?" 

Yukina slowly shifts a bit to where ran was standing , and blinks slowly at her ; it was dark , but there was a little bit of light from the street lamps outside , so it wasn't exactly pitch black. Ran sits down on the bed , much to yukina's bewilderedness and helped herself in bed next to her. 

"Eh?// ah.." 

yukina's voice was a bit cracky , thanks to her cold , but she was more concerned about her fellow rival who snuggled up next to her and was completely fine about it. 

"M-mitake San?!" 

The girl in question clutched on to yukina's shirt and pulled her , carefully getting closer to her , blushing crazily. She stayed silent for a while and would just stay in that awkward position , taking a small gulp. After what felt like an eternity , she finally mustered up enough courage to pull her into a tight embrace , making her let out a small gasp.

"Wha-"  
"J-just shut up and stay still!" 

Ran said a loud in an angry , yet embarrassed , tone , which made the second year just stay there , without uttering a single word. She could feel and hear the other's heartbeats , that were a bit fast , but not as fast as hers. 

'I-it's said that sick people get better from body heat , right? So, if I take some of it , she'll get better , right?!'

She shut her eyes tight , and tried to shake away those thoughts and focus on sleeping for the time being , since it was getting late , but a sudden remark from the other made her sweat nervously. 

"Mitake san , why are you doing this ? You'll catch my cold." 

Hearing that made ran feel a bit pressured for some reason , but made her hug her even tighter , burying her head into her chest , shaking her head as well.

"I - I know , you'd expect something this stupid from moca , or kasumi out of all people. B-but..." 

she could feel a spark light her face on fire , as her shaky irises moved to the side , swallowing some knots that formed in her throat , before completing

"But i-if it would make you get better , then.. s-see , we have live shows coming up and all ahaha"

Ran was half lying , she did want her to get better , and yeah they did have mini live shows coming up the following week , and that would be a disaster if yukina weren't to show up , but the actual reason she wanted her to get better was ..'I won't be able to tell her how I feel..' 

"You will actually catch m-"  
"I don't care. 

Yukina stayed silent , letting out a defeated sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Ran's warmth, slowly drifting into a deep slumber. 

"I love you. "


	6. OverDose part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran has been acting weird, only for none other than yukina who notices very serious evidence of Ran's struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've already done an abused? Ran AU before but I wanted to spice it up and turn it as angsty as I could, and I personally enjoy this one more even though it's still the first part of this 2 or three part story ! Anyway, enjoy!

It was yet another exhausting day at school, and ran just couldn't handle it anymore. Her childhood friends screaming happily around her, the teacher shouting at her for falling asleep, drinking her jet black coffee every chance she gets during breaks and in the morning and after school to try and stay awake; it was the norm. 

"Ran Chan, you look pretty tired today too..." 

It was during break when Tsugumi couldn't really help but worry and fret over Ran's state. She had black bags under her sluggish eyes, her clothes always as baggy as ever, even though it was this hot. 

Ran just gulped the last drop of her caffeine filled drink, putting it on the cup on table firmly. She sighed at the others looking at her with such worried eyes and just forced out a smile. 

"You guys worry too much. I'm just a bit sick and stressed out, I'll be fine soon." 

She reassured them and excused herself to the vending machine, claiming she wants to get some more coffee for her sanity, and they all sulked and complained that she's had too much but to her it was too little. It was only her sixth cup of the day and she needed more. 

Ran tiredly walked to where the school's vending machine was, rubbing her eyes in the process. She dragged her feet in a pissed off manner, taking out her change. 

She sulked, shoving the coins in the machine, taking out four cans of coffee, holding them near her chest. If this won't wake her up, then what will?

"You seem to be very thirsty, huh." 

Ran turned around to where the sound is coming from, slanting her eyes at the girl in front of her, blinking to slowly gain her focus. 

"Oh..Minato san. Good morning." 

She opened one of the cans with one hand, heaving a sigh before drinking the liquid , trying her best to look as sane as possible. 

"Good morning. Are..you okay? You seem ... sluggish.." 

Yukina went near the girl , tilting her head at Ran's tired figure questioningly. Not Yukina too. Ran rolled her eyes and forcefully put the rest of the coffee cans in her bag, still sipping the one she had in hand.

"I'm fine , okay? Ugh." 

Ran answered half-heartedly, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly and glared at the other unintentionally. She just felt a bit moody and didn't really want to pick up a fight or something. It just naturally came out like that. 

Yukina just felt a bit worried about the other's well being since she didn't look healthy one bit. The girl crossed her arms at ran, letting out an exhale. 

"Hey, you better have something to eat too." 

"I don't. I don't bring anything with me." 

Ran clicked her teeth when she finished her drink, throwing it in the garbage bin near the vending machine, getting ready to open another one. 

She was about to put her hands into her bag but yukina stopped her. She grabbed her arm and pulled it away from her bag slowly. 

"Hey, stop it. It's not healthy." 

She lectured her,looking at her straight in the eyes, seeing Ran's facial expressions change slightly. She took that as a time to let her hand go and sighed. 

Yukina put her hand in her own bag , much to Ran's confusion , taking out a normal looking sandwich cutlet , beautifully placed in a clear bag. 

"Here , you'll get dizzy. Take it." 

Ran's face turned red at yukina's sudden choice of actions, she felt kind of embarrassed about that.   
Her senior giving her food? Really? 

Ran gulped quietly, shaking her head at the offer, waving both hands in front of her in denial as well. 

"I-it's fine, really. I don't need it!" 

She's been living off of convenient store food for a huge while now, and occasionally snacks and food from tsugumi's cafe. 

She'd be lying if she said she was fine, but this was way too embarrassing for her, and mostly, she didn't want to explain her circumstances to yukina. 

Yukina was just confused , as of why Ran was looking very weak. Their rivalry wouldn't be as good if she was feeling bad and she was genuinely concerned about Ran's mental and physical health as well, she just won't admit it out loud. 

"Can you please take it? I won't relax otherwise.." 

Ran rubbed her finger on the tip of her nose, looking away from the other with a slightly pink face. She appreciated the offer, but she just felt bad for her. 

"Okay,okay. Geez.." 

She shyly reached her hand out towards her, holding the bag sheepishly. She scratched her cheek with her index, feeling a bit fidgety. 

"Ah, t-thank you very much." 

Yukina smiles sweetly at the other, but her expression soon changed into that of confusion and shock. Since ran reached her hand out, she caught a glimpse of Ran's hand and wrist and what she saw made her heart beat stop. 

It was only for a few seconds, but Ran's hand was etched in her mind really well. There were what seemed to be like cut marks, and not just a few.  
What was Ran doing to herself? 

That was the only question that circulated in her mind, and she couldn't help bet get severely worried. 

"T-then I'm gonna be goi-"  
"Wait!" 

Ran turned back when yukina suddenly held her sleeves, and that made her kind of nervous. 

Yukina wanted to speak with her, ask her what was going on. But in school , moreover during break? That's a huge risk considering there are a lot of people here,and she didn't want to cause a scene. 

Yukina just wandered her eyes around before taking a deep breath and looked at her with her usual stern self. She didn't want to make Ran suspicious of her,after all. 

"Uhm, Mitake san?"

"What is it?" 

Yukina was in a dilemma. And just when she wanted to speak up, the bell started ringing. It was time for class and they only had five minutes before they're marked late. 

Ran just sighed and wanted to excuse herself, but yukina stopped her once again and just spurted out,

"Wait. Can I stay over at your house today?"

Ran was in a perplexed state. She stared at the other and had a confused look. 

But after realization, she just arched her brows , her face turning pink. What was that all about? 

"Huh? W-wh-" 

She clutched unto her bag strap, looking at her in awe. She had all sorts of problems with that, clearly.   
Yukina could only look at her, most likely waiting for an answer from her. 

"Uh...m-may I ask why?"

She was silent, just looking at the floor with her hand tugged onto the Ran's sleeves. She didn't really know how to explain, but she gave it her best shot anyway. 

If Ran was to decline, she'd force the other to accept. She could really do much right now, since her mind was filled with anxiety from thinking about what could possibly make Ran harm herself. 

"I...have to talk with you..Plus, my parents are away for the weekend so.."

"What? Can't you just talk to me after school or something? You can go stay over at Lisa san's or something." 

Ran retorted as she was a bit in a hurry as well since the bell had already rung. Her gaze just switched from the hallway to the shorter girl in front of her, taking a small gulp at yukina's sudden grip of her sleeve. 

"No, I can't. Please, Mitake san. Just this once." 

Ran was scared, hesitant, and full of emotions. Stay over? She sighed and accepted for the time being after giving it some thought. 

She just crossed her fingers that nothing bad would happen to either of them today. 

They eventually parted way, each going to their own classroom for class. Ran just let her chin rest on her hand, staring into the distance just outside the glass window. 

She wondered what Yukina wanted from her. 

To be continued.


End file.
